Por causa de uma visão
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Colegas, rivai, o quê? A relação entre duas pessoas definidas simplesmente por algo que ela não deveria ter visto... [YURI][ONESHOT][SakuIno][Um pouco de SasuNaru]


Fic de dia dos namorados... Yuri! Omg o-o

(esses são meus comentários na fic) SakuxIno zzo

Enjoy! 8D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na pracinha de Konoha, ao amanhecer... uma certa garota de cabelos róseos estava sentada em um dos bancos, olhando o espetáculo no céu, enquanto digeria seus pensamentos sobre o antes, agora e depois.

O primeiro pensamento foi sobre os companheiros de time. Naruto e Sasuke... fato consumado que Sasuke era bonito e inteligente, sendo assim um dos garotos mais disputados entre as meninas. E Naruto, apesar do comportamento idiota, e idiota, e idiota à trigésima potência, ele era corajoso e fofo. E era isso que deixava Sakura simplesmente furiosa! Por que, ó Santo Cristo do País de Moluscos e Crustáceos? Por que ELES, justo ELES?

Já há tempos que ela tinha esquecido o que sentia pelo Uchiha em prol do bem-estar dos dois. Não era isso que a incomodava. O que coçava lá no fundo de sua cabeça era a cena que tinha visto... ela sacudiu a cabeça com força. Precisava esquecer, precisava de qualquer jeito esquecer aquilo! Mas quando afastava aquele pensamento, um outro vinha... sobre um cabelo loiro comprido, olhos de um azul profundo, atitude insuportavelmente enérgica... de certo modo parecia com Naruto, mas era mais inteligente... e bonita...

Mais uma vez, Sakura sacudiu a cabeça. Ela tava ficando louca? Era melhor procurar logo um psiquiatra, analista, sabe-se lá! Pensar daquela maneira com ela... era mesmo coisa de doido.

Mas não deu tempo de tirá-la da cabeça. Logo depois, Sakura a viu, indo em sua direção.

–Testuda! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Pra quê você quer saber, Ino-buta-chan? – respondeu friamente, esquivando-se da rival.

A outra estalou a língua em desagrado e enlaçou o cabelo de maneira sensual.

– Por que você está me preocupando, Testuda! Anda calada e parece meio deprimida!

– Ué? Desde quando você se preocupa com a sua rival?

Ino corou, virando a cara para a rósea

– É isso que eu recebo por tentar ajudar, né? Então vai atrás de um psicólogo! Sua louca!

E ia indo embora a passos largos ligeiramente magoados, até que Sakura, em um impulso impensado, levantou-se e segurou-a pelo braço.

– Espera!

"A pele dela é tão macia..." Ao perceber o que tinha feito, ela corou violentamente. A outra virava-se em dúvida, ainda corada.

– O que foi, Testa Desvairada? Quer que eu te indique uma clínica?

– Cala a boca, Loira Oxigenada! – retrucou a outra, em fúria. Foi seguindo caminho para ultrapassar Ino, mas, apenas alguns centímetros à frente, a (besta) rosada tropeçou num buraco (ou era uma vala? Oo) e viu o chão se aproximar... e, de repente sentiu um puxão, fechou os olhos e, quando abriu de novo, o rosto de Ino estava a milímetros do seu! Sakura no mesmo momento ficou extremamente vermelha e tentou se explicar, gaguejando:

– Ah, Ino! Desculpa, eu...! Eu sou um desastre humano!

– Florzinha... o que está acontecendo com você? Eu não gosto de te ver triste, sabe? – falou Ino em voz baixa sem afastar-se, com um tom de preocupação e malícia ao mesmo tempo.

–Ah... I...Ino... – Sakura começava a sentir seu corpo esquentar mais e mais, enquanto fitava os olhos semicerrados da colega. – É que... ah... bem...

E, de repente, sentiu suas palavras afogadas em um beijo! Um beijo ardente, profundo, apaixonante. Sakura não a repeliu, pelo contrário, fechou os olhos novamente e retribuiu, sentindo a doçura e o tempero de personalidade da grande amiga/rival/ex-rival em sua boca, extasiando-a. Ino sentiu seu corpo esquentar, seus sentimentos se realçarem... afinal, aquela paixão que alimentava desde quando haviam se formado na academia agora era libertada em um único e simples ato romântico... Assim que pararam para tomar ar, Ino se afastou e disse, muito corada:

– Ah, Saku-chan! Desculpa! Não queria te forçar a nada não!

Sakura deu uma risadinha tímida

– Ora, Ino-chan...

Ela levantou-se até onda a loira estava e deu-lhe um selinho suave e prolongado.

– ...você não me forçou a nada. Aishiteru, Porquinha!

– Aishiterumo, Testuda!

E depois de um momento, quando elas já haviam se recomposto (Ui! Do que? xD) e voltavam juntas para casa, Ino perguntou para Sakura:

– Mas então, Saku-chan? O que foi? Viu algo que não deveria ver? – a pergunta teve um tom de piada, mas...

– É TT.TT – e preparou-se para relatar a Ino o que tinha visto.

E em algum outro lugar de Konoha...

Naruto e Sasuke estavam sentados em uma sorveteria tomando (oh!) sorvete, quando de repente naruto manifestou-se:

– Nee, Sasuke.

– Hum?

– Você acha que a Sakura-chan viu?

Sasuke recorda-se da vez que ambos estavam... bem... em intimidade quando sentiu o chakra da companheira próximo e ambos tiveram que dar um jeito de esconder-se.

– Sinceramente? Acho que não. Mas pode ter ouvido alguma coisa... – Sasuke deu um sorriso malicioso – ...não é... Naru-chan?

– Teme...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! Feliz dia dos Namorados! xD

Ficou curta e muito clichê, mas acho que ficou legal... afinal, se é clichê é porque funfa! (vi isso em algum lugar, não inventei xD)


End file.
